breaking dawn part 2
by Thelambx
Summary: i am finally reborn as a vampire and with my cullen family. But when someone has a mistake of renesmee, things become crazy and the volturi (my ex boyfriend and enemies) get involved. Will we be able to stop them? crossover of dark heart from care bears, victor and emily, jack and sally, and a few other characters. hope you like it
1. first hunt

I wake up as a vampire and I start looking around. I can see things that are so far away, up so close. I can see the particles of dust in the air. I slowly begin to sit up and I see someone. He extends his hand and I see a ring. I lift my hand up and I see a ring as well. I walk over to him and I slide my hand into his. I crawl It up his arm, onto his chest. He caresses my cheek.

Dark heart – "so beautiful."

I look up showing my red eyes.

Dark heart- "we're the same temperature now"

We walk to the mirror and I see myself. I am a newborn vampire. I turn around to face dark heart and I pull him to me, a lot stronger now.

Dark heart- "hey Hayley. You're a lot stronger than I am right now"

I let it go and look in his eyes

Dark heart – "it's your turn not to break me"

Me- "I love you"

Dark heart- " I love you"

Dark heart kisses me and I wrap my arm around his neck. I pull away and look at him

Me- (gasps) renesmee

Dark heart- (chuckles) "she's incredible"

Me- " where is she I have to see her"

Dark heart – "wait. You'll need to get your thirst under control"

I grab my throat and start gasping

Dark heart- " yeah you'll need to hunt"

We run outside and I find out how faster I am. I look around and I see flowers blooming, spiders crawling on their webs. I jump over a waterfall and its amazing at how far I can jump. I run to dark heart and he catches me

Dark heart- "close your eyes"

I obey and he turns me around.

Dark heart- "what do you hear?"

I listen to things that surround me. Owls, birds, and suddenly I hear something that alerts me. A deer. I open my eyes and I climb onto a rock slowly sneaking up behind it. I look at dark heart who nods. I crouch down to attack but the wind blows against my face and I can smell a human.

Dark heart- " Hayley don't"

I ignore and run away. I jump onto a cliff and start climbing to get to the human. I come to the top and I get ready to climb again but I hear a voice and I turn around.

Dark heart- "Hayley stop! I'm sorry I didn't realize there would be people this far from the trails"

I look up at the human, realizing I have to get away.

Me- " I have to get out of here!"

Dark heart- "yeah I can help you"

I run away and I jump off the cliff

Dark heart –"or not"

I sneak up behind a tree and see the deer. I hear a growl and look to my right. It's a bobcat. I look back at the deer. The bobcat jumps but I jump up and push it out of the way. It tries to bite me but I hold it down and bite it in the neck killing it. I have finally had my first meal.


	2. Meeting Renesmee

I wake up as a vampire and I start looking around. I can see things that are so far away, up so close. I can see the particles of dust in the air. I slowly begin to sit up and I see someone. He extends his hand and I see a ring. I lift my hand up and I see a ring as well. I walk over to him and I slide my hand into his. I crawl It up his arm, onto his chest. He caresses my cheek.

Dark heart – "so beautiful."

I look up showing my red eyes.

Dark heart- "we're the same temperature now"

We walk to the mirror and I see myself. I am a newborn vampire. I turn around to face dark heart and I pull him to me, a lot stronger now.

Dark heart- "hey Hayley. You're a lot stronger than I am right now"

I let it go and look in his eyes

Dark heart – "it's your turn not to break me"

Me- "I love you"

Dark heart- " I love you"

Dark heart kisses me and I wrap my arm around his neck. I pull away and look at him

Me- (gasps) renesmee

Dark heart- (chuckles) "she's incredible"

Me- " where is she I have to see her"

Dark heart – "wait. You'll need to get your thirst under control"

I grab my throat and start gasping

Dark heart- " yeah you'll need to hunt"

We run outside and I find out how faster I am. I look around and I see flowers blooming, spiders crawling on their webs. I jump over a waterfall and its amazing at how far I can jump. I run to dark heart and he catches me

Dark heart- "close your eyes"

I obey and he turns me around.

Dark heart- "what do you hear?"

I listen to things that surround me. Owls, birds, and suddenly I hear something that alerts me. A deer. I open my eyes and I climb onto a rock slowly sneaking up behind it. I look at dark heart who nods. I crouch down to attack but the wind blows against my face and I can smell a human.

Dark heart- " Hayley don't"

I ignore and run away. I jump onto a cliff and start climbing to get to the human. I come to the top and I get ready to climb again but I hear a voice and I turn around.

Dark heart- "Hayley stop! I'm sorry I didn't realize there would be people this far from the trails"

I look up at the human, realizing I have to get away.

Me- " I have to get out of here!"

Dark heart- "yeah I can help you"

I run away and I jump off the cliff

Dark heart –"or not"

I sneak up behind a tree and see the deer. I hear a growl and look to my right. It's a bobcat. I look back at the deer. The bobcat jumps but I jump up and push it out of the way. It tries to bite me but I hold it down and bite it in the neck killing it. I have finally had my first meal.


End file.
